Konoha Prep School
by mingzhu
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Sakura received a scholarship from one of Konoha's biggest schools that only rich families could afford. The sudden change of environment is making her head spin. Sasusaku as main pair, other pairs in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Chapter 1-- First Impressions

A/N: Hey, hey! First chapter of this inspired fic. Please review and tell me what you think (be nice okay? ;) The pairings are mainly SasuSaku (my fave couple). There may be some hints to who the other couples are but no yaoi pairs (sorry yaoi-lover fans... ;)

It was her first day to that new school and Sakura was feeling jittery already. Her mother wouldn't stop fussing about how proud she was of her little Sakura baby and her father had distributed cigars all over the office. Sakura didn't come from a very rich family and could never have afforded to pay for the tuition for this school but her previous school has recognized her efforts and offered her a scholarship.

She wasn't too enthusiastic about the change, however, but she wanted to make her parents happy so she agreed to go. Her mother made things worse at dinner when she pointed out that the children of rich classy families studied there making feel Sakura more intimidated. She was just a simple girl living in an apartment with her parents while her classmates would be living in mansions and rode in cars while Sakura had to walk to go to school.

"Are you ready, honey?" her mom said while fixing her tie. "Me and your father are so so proud of you." she kissed her on the forehead. "We knew you could make it. Our smart little Sakura-chan deserves so much more."

"I think I'm ready, mom. Don't be nervous," Sakura laughed lightly. "My tie is already over-fixed." and she adjusted it so it looked right. "Ops! I better go before I'm late." Sakura picked up her bag and scurried out of the door. "Bye dad, bye mom!"

Sakura gulped as she stood in front of the school. The school grounds were so much bigger than she imagined they would be and there were students streaming everywhere. She suddenly felt lost, maybe if she approached someone she could ask for directions, but she didn't know who.

She saw a timid-looking girl leaning against a tree and decided she looked nice enough and casually approached her, "Hi!"

The girl jumped and whipped her head around. Sakura found herself gazing into a pair of silver eyes. She found them a little bit strange but brushed it away, "Um... excuse me, I'm new here. I was wondering if you could show me-- umm... hello?" the girl looked unsure as she glanced left and right as if looking for something.

"A-are you talking to me?" she said in her soft whispy voice. Now that she got a good look at her, she looked just about her age. Maybe they would even be classmates.

"Um, yes I am." Sakura blinked. "There's no one else around." The girl sure had strange behavior. She didn't understand it. Silver eyes stared at her for a moment before responding. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. Ano, no one's ever approached me before..."

"Oh? Why is that?" Sakura asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Umm... never mind." Hinata said as she quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I.. I can go help you if you need anything."

"Gee, thanks," Sakura smiled at her. At least things were pretty okay for now. She found herself a friend. "Hey, Hinata are you a second year too?"

She nodded, returning the smile. "Uh-huh. You're nice. I hope we can be classmates. I'm in Section A." Sakura felt even better, "Really? That's neat! I'm in Section A too!" All of a sudden, somebody bumped into her and her books fell.

"Oh my god, you are like... so clumsy!" a blonde girl in a cheerleader skirt and top waved her pompoms at her. She attracted attention from passer-bys and Sakura felt her cheeks go red. "Umm.. I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going..." Sakura apologized and bent down to pick up her books and Hinata helped her.

"You SHOULD be! If I broke a nail, I'll make you pay! These manicures are worth more than your stupid textbooks!" Sakura was struck, she was teetering on the brink between losing her temper and allowing this blonde to ruin her day or leting it pass and just forget about it. There was a twitching in her left eye and the rise of temperature, but she bit her tongue. 'Not... now.. Sakura...!'

Suddenly, shadow loomed behind her and Hinata and a cool deep male voice was the next thing she heard, "What's going on here?"

"Sasuke-kun!" the blonde clasped her hands together and litle pink hearts replaced her eyes. "You came at the right time. This newbie purposely bumped into me and made me look like -I- was the jerk who knocked off her books and she's giving me a bad image!"

The boy named Sasuke looked at Sakura and she felt herself blushing. He was tall, had raven hair, onyx eyes and pale skin. He was... breathtaking, she's never quite seen anyone like that before. "I-it was an accident, really." Sakura mumbled as she turned her eyes away. She felt his gaze study her and felt her face get even warmer.

"Right." Sasuke turned his head to the other girl. "It was just an accident, Ino. Take it easy."

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun!" Ino latched herself onto his arm and the two walked away much to Sakura's surprise. "Y-you should avoid them..." Hinata said when they were out of an ear-shot. "They're both in Section A. Uchiha Sasuke is the most sought out male in the school and Ino... well, Ino's very possessive over Uchiha-san and will go out of her way to eliminate anyone who comes in between them... or who she THINKS is going to come in between them."

"I'll be careful." Sakura said just as the bell rang...

A/N: Sorry Ino-fans. I didn't mean for Ino to come out this way, it's just Sakura's first impression of her. As you already know this chapter and the rest of the chapters following will most likely be Sakura-centered. But there is a reason why Ino is acting that way and it will justify her character.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sub Teacher from Hell

Chapter 2 -- Substitute teacher from Hell

A/N: Another chapter desu! bow Corrections are also welcome.

* * *

"Sakura-san, these are my friends. Shino-kun and Gaara-kun," Sakura waved at the two but they were silent and only nodded as she sat beside Sakura. "They're a little shy at first..." Hinata whispered. "Shino-kun is from a family who are famous biologists who travel the world, that's all I know about him because he never really talks about himself, but he seems to have a fondness for insects. And Gaara-kun's a transferee from another school, although no one knows for sure why he transferred but it's not really important."

"Uh-huh," Sakura nodded as she took a short glance at the two students who were so focused in whatever they were doing. Gaara was sharpening a pencil but he seemed so fixated by it even if it was sharp already he still kept on turning the pencil. Sakura probably had a guess to why he transferred schools. Shino on the other hand had a crawling spider on his hand and he seemed so fascinated by its movement. They were a little strange compared to the students from her previous school but Sakura just had to accept people for the way they are. Strange, but not entirely scary.

When she had sat down with them, students close by were giving her disapproving looks and kept staring back at the four of them making Sakura feel like a criminal on a wanted poster. Suddenly, the door slid open and a man in his late twenties and a face mask stepped inside. As he did, a pail of water came down on his head and sniggers and giggles slowly started getting louder and louder in the classroom. 

"Okay, Naruto... Kiba. I know this is your doing..." the sensei said as he slowly removed the pail from his head. "Unlike Iruka-sensei, I'm not as patient as I look." The two boys, who shifted slowly in their seats whispering amongst each other looked slightly pale. "Iruka-sensei's not here today, so I'm the substitute... Good morning class," the sensei said in a drone sing-song like voice that sounded like he forced himself to be polite.

"For those of you who don't normally go to detention, I'm Hatake Kakashi, your substitute Chemistry teacher. I'm here to teach you rich brats a thing or two about this subject." the silver-haired sensei made his way to the front of the class with a small briefcase. "I'll get straight to the point..." he said as he sat on the desk. "I don't like you... and I'm sure you probably don't like me. But we're going to be seeing each other for a loong time, so we're gonna have to cooperate unless some of you have a problem with that...?"

The entire class fell silent.

"Good. No questions. We'll get to the lesson then. Ops, I forgot. We have a new student today..." Kakashi rummaged through his bag and took out a folder. "Hmm... a Haruno Sakura, please get up and stand in front, introduce yourself, make it quick because I have a lesson to start." he said rather impatiently before adding with a smile, "Oh, and welcome to our school."

Sakura slowly got up as all eyes turned to her and she felt her hands go clammy. She couldn't feel her legs as she made her way up front. Hatake Kakashi-sensei was already drumming his fingers on the table, "Today, please?"

"H-hai!" Sakura felt sweat beads trickle down her chin. "O-ohayo gozaimasu minna, watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. I'm--"

"Okay, that's good enough." Kakashi interrupted her. "You may return to your seat. Relax, Haruno. You're not on a shooting range." then, the sensei took out a chalk piece.

"H-hai..." Sakura lowered her head. Although she felt like all the stares she received from her classmates made her feel like she was so small.

"Today we'll be having a pop quiz." the entire class groaned. "Now, now... I just want to test how far all of you have gone with Iruka-sensei. And depending on your test results...well, I'd like to see who the topnotchers in this class are." he started scribbling on the board.

"You may begin as I go along. I expect you will all be finished once I stop writing so by the time I'm done, I want all of you to submit your papers or else I will give those zero marks."

The class atmosphere suddenly became tense. Even Sakura was wondering how Kakashi was going to test them, it was just to determine how smart they were. When Kakashi had started, Sakura read the first line three times, but it just wouldn't go to her head. She was just way too nervous. 'Calm down, Sakura. You can do this... you studied Chemistry during first year. Just relax...!' She bit her lip and looked at the board only to see that Kakashi had already drifted to the third number.

'Calm down... he's only using this tactic to panic you so you won't be able to answer. Just... think...' she took a deep breath and re-read the first sentence. 'Alright... I know this one...' and she began writing down her answers, shortly glancing at her classmates who were holding their heads, or staring at their paper and some were answering too. 'Next question...'

After a few minutes, Kakashi had already reached the end of his questions. After the last period, Kakashi put down his chalk and declared, "Alright, pass your papers. Late papers are marked zero."

Hinata breathed, "That was tough. How... did you do, Sakura-san?"

"Just okay, I guess..." Sakura hoped. "I was a bit nervous but I think I did alright."

"Okay, no more talking..." Kakashi tapped his his hand on the table and the murmuring amongst the students stopped. He laid out the papers on the table, which wasn't much considering it was a prep school. Only a number of 15 students were in Section A. "Hmm..." he glanced at all their faces. "I have finished checking your papers and I will announce the Top 3 of this class who got the highest marks."

"Top 1, of course, goes to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. No surprise there." Kakashi said without pausing. "Who only came out with one mistake." The class cheered and Sasuke had a smug look on his face.

"Top 2, goes to Hyuuga Hinata with three mistakes. Good try, Hinata," Kakashi passed the papers down to Sasuke and then to Hinata. "And Top 3 goes to... oh!" there was dead silence as he examined the paper again. "I'm sorry, class. I made a mistake." he walked over to where Sakura was seated.

"Our Top 1 for today's class is surprisingly our new student, Haruno Sakura. Perfect marks." Sakura's eyes widened in shock. And again all eyes were on her again, most especially Uchiha Sasuke's. She wanted to sink into the seat and meld into the floor. "Very good!" he patted her on the head and smiled. "You even got the last question that Uchiha Sasuke didn't get to answer. What's interesting is that that test question was for third years, but you were still able to answer it. Good job!"

"A-arigatou..." Sakura said quietly as she took her paper from him. 'It was just one question...' she didn't know why everyone was making such a big fuss over her getting higher marks than Sasuke. She felt someone tap her on from the side and saw a blonde boy giving her the thumbs up, "Nice, Sakura-chan!"

"By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." he added, still smiling. "Man, you shoulda seen that look on Uchiha Sasuke's face. It's been a while since anyone's gotten higher marks than him, I bet he's pissed off! I've been meaning to wipe that smirk off his face ever since Kakashi-sensei started writing the questions!"

"Erm, that wasn't my intention... really..." Sakura felt a chilly feeling coming from her other side and saw Sasuke staring at her again that made her heart jump. When he had seen her look at him, he calmly looked away and took another good look at his paper. "W-why does he keep staring at me?"

"Ah, don't mind him. Sasuke's been on the top list for too long, it's about time someone deflated his over-sized ego. I'd do it myself, but I'm not that good in Chemistry..." Naruto admitted, smiling sheepishly.

After a grueling one and a half hour of Chemistry, the bell rang. Kakashi sighed, "Looks like our lesson for today will have to be continued next meeting. If Iruka-sensei doesn't check back with the office, I'll be your teacher again next week. Oh... before I forget... class..." he ushered them back to their seats. "We will be having pop quizzes in every meeting about the lectures I had on a previous class." more groans filled the room. "You could leave your test paper blank, I don't mind. Zero is easier to record anyway. Class dismissed!"

Students scattered into the hallways. The blonde boy named Naruto approached Sakura's desk, "Hey, if you want you can eat lunch with us? These be my pals-- Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji." they all grunted in response but she couldn't really make out what they were saying. She smiled however, "I-it's nice to meet you all."

"So how about it?" Naruto asked again.

"I dunno, I was supposed to eat with Hinata and her friends..." Sakura said, turning to the timid-girl who had somehow disappeared. "Eh? Hinata-chan?"

"Maybe next time then. Be seein' ya around, genius-girl!" Naruto flashed her another foxy grin before joining the other students in the hallway. As Sakura turned to pack her things, she came face-to-face with onyx eyes. "U-uchiha-san...?" he was standing there in front of her expectantly. "I-is there something I can help you with?"

"..." he stayed there for a few moments, with his eyes focused on her and she looked around to see if there was someone behind her Sasuke wanted to talk to only to notice that the two of them were the only ones left in the classroom. "Hai?" she asked again, in case he didn't hear her. His mouth opened to speak, "Can I.." there was a long pause.

"..see your paper?"

"Oh." So this is what it was all about. She sighed a breath of relief, "Sure." he took it from her and sure enough, he scanned to the bottom most line where her last answer was scribbled. He squinted at it for a second before handing it back to her with a monotonous, "Thanks." and he walked away.

'He's... so odd." Sakura finally concluded in her head as she walked outside only to find Hinata, Shino and Gaara waiting for her outside the classroom. "Oh, hey guys! I thought you left without me."

"O-of course not, Sakura-san. A-ano, shall we go to the next class?" Hinata asked, Sakura noted that she was slightly flushed and her tone was a little shaky but she decided to let it pass and place a mental note to ask her about it later.


	3. Chapter 3: Like a Slap in the Face

Chapter 3 - Like a Slap in the Face

A/N: . A dramatic chapter ahead of you. I'm still deciding how I'm going to add my other favorite pairs like Naruhina, ShikaIno, and Nejiten. But I'll get to that in later chapters, for now... I'll focus on Sasusaku. I was planning on changing POVs with other characters later because centering on one character is getting a little bit troublesome. ;

* * *

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The lunch bell blared all over the school and students rushed from their classrooms by groups, by pairs, some alone into the cafeteria. Shino and Gaara were already waiting for Hinata and Sakura to come as they already had a table. Sakura sat with them and took out her little brown lunch bag. "Saa... shall we eat?"

Hinata took out a small silver bento box and opened it. "I made these myself. Do you guys want to try some?" Gaara and Shino nodded and took some pieces of sushi. "Wow, that's so neat!" Sakura said as she eyed the riceball. "You made this yourself? It's in a perfect shape too."

"Thanks," Hinata blushed slightly. "Try some, Sakura-san."

"Kay!" Sakura took out her own chopsticks and popped one into her mouth. "O-oishi (Yummy!)" Sakura wondered why most of the students stayed away from Hinata. She was nice, although she was kinda shy and her eyes were different but all in all, she was a very nice, very normal girl. 

On the other table, Yamanaka Ino was with her fellow cheerleaders and they were continuously chattering nonstop while chomping on some carrot and celery sticks. On another table, was that Uzumaki Naruto with his pals: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba eating and talking loudly. On a table behind theirs, was Uchiha Sasuke all by his lonesome. Sakura wondered why Sasuke preferred being alone and wondered what he would say if she were to ask him to join them.

"Sakura-san?"

"Y-yes?" Sakura quickly turned to Hinata, hoping that she didn't ignore the Hyuuga girl. "W-were you saying something, Hinata?"

"No, you just looked so serious, I was wondering what you were thinking about?" 

"Oh, it's nothing, really..." Sakura waved her hands about.

"Uchiha..." began Gaara and Sakura felt her hair at the back of her nape rise. "You were looking at Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata looked at her disbelievingly, "Do you like Uchiha-san?"

"Nuh-no! Why would you say that!" Sakura said almost frantically. "I don't even know him!"

"He was talking with you right before we left Chemistry." Shino interjected. His emotions were hidden by his round sunglasses.

"Oh, that. He.. he just wanted to see my answers, that's all. Nothing else," Sakura mumbled under her breath and gave both Shino and Gaara a little kick under the table. But they just looked amused.

Hinata giggled a bit. "Okay, Sakura-san, we're not accusing you of anything. Don't be defensive..."

"Well, well..! Getting along, are we?"

The four of them ceased what they were doing as Yamanaka Ino and her group of cheerleaders made their way to their table. Ino made herself comfortable as she sat on the table. "What do you want, Ino?" Sakura said coldly.

"I'm just here to give you a warning, Haruno." Ino's voice lowered threateningly. "No one steals my Sasuke-kun from me, got it? I won't even let you breathe near him! I've got my eye on you this time."

"Excuse me?" Sakura didn't know if she heard this right. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Ino didn't look too happy with Sakura's uncooperative nature. "Because... my dear... it IS a big deal! You just can't talk to Sasuke so casually!"

"And who gave you the authority to tell me who I can and can't talk to?" Sakura shot back just as Ino reached out and the back of her hand smacked her in the face.

The cafeteria went quiet and Sakura was just shocked. Hinata covered her mouth with her hands while even the noisiest ones like Naruto's table fell to dead silence. Sakura's lip trembled, but she did not speak. Her mind had gone blank, only replaced by an unstoppable building up of rage.

"It's because... forehead girl..." Ino began. "Sasuke-kun... is my fiancé!"

'... Fiancé...' the word echoed in Sakura's head like a broken record. She choked on her reply, "Your fiancé?" Sakura put a hand to her red cheek. "Uchiha-san is your fiancé..?"

"I won't repeat myself," Ino got up and gave her a long hard look. "If I see you speaking to him again, you'll be sorry!" and she left the cafeteria pushing the doors as she left. The students then resumed to their eating, a little more quiet than usual and Sakura could see some of them stealing quick glances at her.

Tears were welling up in her eyes, it was twice today Ino had humiliated her in front of everyone. She really didn't know why she was like that or what grudge Ino had on her but if she was going to go through school like this day after day, she didn't know how much more she can take. Hinata touched her hand.  
"S-sakura-san..."

Sakura didn't move only for a few minutes. "I-I'm okay... I.. I just..." No, she was not okay. She wanted to run out of the cafeteria and go home never to come back to this school ever again. She wanted to go back to her old school with her old classmates back to her old life. Her entire body was shaking and she felt cold all over.

"I... have to go..." Sakura said weakly as she grabbed her bag and tried her best to go outside without being noticed. She found a solitary spot at the back of the school and collapsed on her knees finally bursting into tears. "Damn that Ino...!" she managed to say as she drew her knees closer to herself. "Damn this school!"

"Hey..."

Sakura didn't have to look up to see who it was. "What do you want?" she heard his footsteps behind her and then the slight rustling of leaves. When she lifted her face, she saw that Sasuke had seated himself next to her. "What do I want? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business..." she shot back, not really in the mood to deal with him. "Go back to your fiancé before she makes my life even more of a hell than it already is." she wiped her tears abruptly but didn't make any move to go. He fell silent and didn't say any more except, "This is my spot. I come here when I don't want to be seen by anyone."

"Oh." an upset Sakura got up. "I'm sorry for being in your spot!" and she angrily strode away. When she did, she saw Hinata standing there with Gaara and Shino. She turned her face away as she didn't want them to see her cry.

"Sakura... san..." Hinata called after her but Shino put a hand on her shoulder telling her that it was better that she be left alone for a while.

A/N: Told ya it'd be a little dramatic. But I already have something for my Chapter 3 so keep checking for updates, kay?


	4. Chapter 4: Rivals

Chapter 4 --- Rivals

A/N: Phew, so far so good. I would get worried because when I suffer from writer's block I end up not being able to continue the fic. ;; But I already have an idea for an ending for this one (I just hope I don't forget it..) so I'll keep moving on. For those of you who wrote me reviews: Thanks so much!

**rouken-chan:** There will be Naru/Saku in the next few chapters, but not only that. I intend on making a love polygon. Who're involved? Well, keep reading to find out!

**pbjsandwhich:** Of course, as promised Sasusaku will be my main pair. No worries there.

And for all of you who are waiting for the next few chapters. I will be on a trip for a week so I won't be updating until then. ;; But I'll have the story ready, I promise!

* * *

During Math class, Asuma-sensei's classroom was misty with smoke. The students sitting in front were trying not to gag as he was discussing his lessons. Some of the students near the window were opening them in full and it wasn't enough to get all of the cigarette smoke out of the classroom. Asuma-sensei had finished writing their homework and Sakura wasn't feeling so good. In fact, she felt so drained. She was staring at the whiteboard but none of the words were getting to her. 

All she wanted to do was get out of this school and forget about everything that happened. Ever since she got back with Hinata, Gaara and Shino none of them had spoken a word to each other. Sakura wasn't in the mood to talk anyway. She was grateful for the silence. She put a hand to her face and rubbed her temples, what did she do to deserve this...?

"Okay, class dismissed!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. The class was over already? She was thinking too much that time flew by and she didn't get a word Asuma-sensei said. Embarrassed, she approached Hinata, "Uhm, Hinata... c-can I borrow your notebook for a second?"

"Sure, Sakura-san." Sakura took it from her hands and flipped it open. "Umm... okay... page 20 on the textbook, thanks a lot, Hinata." Sakura said gratefully.

"No problem." Hinata was so nice, Sakura wanted to just tell her everything she was feeling about the school of the moment, just to get some of the burden off her, but she couldn't. She couldn't bear telling Hinata that she was leaving the school. Just when she had finally made a friend...

As hours passed, Sakura felt like she was trapped in the school for eternity. Her eyes were focused on the clock until it struck 5:00 and the school bell rang again.

"Alright, that's all for today, class." Kurenai-sensei said as she began erasing the board. "Remember, we'll be having a test on our discussion for today so be sure to study up."

Tests, tests, tests. This school was full of exams and homework. Sakura thought dreading the thought of it. "Umm..I have to go now. My cousin's waiting for me by the front gate. I'll go ahead of you guys. Bye!" Hinata said as she disappeared in the crowd of students. "..." Gaara said nothing but raised a hand motioning he was going as well leaving Shino and Sakura.

The two of them were walking together when surprisingly it was Shino who broke the silence, "Hinata's so happy that you've become her friend." Sakura stopped walking but her companion didn't. "Goodbye." was all that followed as he stepped into a car and drove off leaving Sakura there alone to contemplate on whathe just said.

* * *

"Tadaima..." Sakura said gloomily as she walked into the living room but was suddenly surprised when she saw that her mom had prepared a special dinner that night.

"Okaerinasai, Sakura-chan!" her mom greeted her and hugged her. "Your father just got promoted today!"

"Really? Wow!" she forced a smile, she was happy for her father but she just wasn't feeling it right now. "Congratulations, dad!"

Mr. Haruno smiled warmly and hugged both of them. "I know. All that hardwork has finally paid off. Hey! Guess what? I invited to boss to a home-cooked meal at our place!"

Sakura tried to keep her sadness from her parents, she didn't want them to worry, especially now that they were so happy. "Oh...t-that's nice." Her mom ruffled her hair a bit, "They're even bringing their son, he's about your age, I think. I've met the charming boy, I'm sure you'll both get along quite well."

"Uhmm.. to tell you the truth, mom, I'm a bit tired from school..." Sakura said apologetically. She wasn't in any mood to entertain visitors or her parents' visitors' son for that matter. "Our teacher gave us loads of homework and tomorrow I have three quizzes to study for."

"Come on, Sakura." her father patted her on the shoulder. "At least just join us for dinner, you can rest in your room afterwards, please? This is important to me."

How could she refuse...? "Alright dad."

"That's my girl." another bear hug.

_BING BONG!_

"Oh! That must be them now. Get dressed quick and I'll introduce you." Mrs. Haruno ushered Sakura out of the den and into the room. "Wear that adorable red dress you wore on your birthday, honey."

"Okay, mom..." Sakura shut the door behind her slowly before collapsing on her bed. 'What a day...' but she shouldn't be selfish. This was her dad's day and she didn't want to ruin it. Just for one night...

Sakura rummaged through her closet and found the dress her mother told her to wear and held it up. It was probably the only fancy dress she wore because she wasn't really fond of dresses. Her mother explains that she's not of age to be wanting to dress pretty and look good for boys. After finally putting it on, she examined her face, to make sure she looked decent at least. "Okay.. here goes..." she took a deep breath and stepped outside.

She heard the tinkling of plates which indicated that they already started without her. When she turned to the corner, she saw the back of the heads of their guests and her father and mother conversing with the two figures. Her mother spotted her first, "Oh.. honey. Come here please. There are some people I'd like you to meet."

Sakura took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen, "Konbanwa minna..." her eyes slightly widened. Where has she seen this face before? Raven hair, onyx eyes... "..san.." she finished her sentence, her eyes never leaving his.

He also looked faintly surprised when he saw her and they both remained where they were. Sasuke peered at her, "You look familiar..."

She wanted to scream out and shake the life out of him. 'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!' She felt her head spin. 'WHY IS HE EVERYWHERE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!' She felt like she was going out of her mind.

"Ah, this is my pride and joy, Haruno Sakura." her father motioned for her to sit and she smiled faintly as she was made to sit across Sasuke. "She has just been accepted in Konoha Highschool." Mr. Uchiha looked at her with interest, "Ahh.. you mean the one across City Hall?"

Sakura's cheeks tinted red. Mr. Uchiha thought that she studied in the public Konoha Highschool. Sasuke turned his eyes slightly. "She's my classmate, dad."

"Oh. Really?" Mr. Uchiha scratched his chin. "Pray tell me, Mr. Haruno how you got the money to allow your daughter to attend this private school?"

"Well... our Sakura-chan's been accepted through scholarship." Sakura felt that same feeling of wanting to sink into the floor. Now Uchiha Sasuke knew that she wasn't like them. What would he think of her now...? 'Oh wait, since when did I start caring about that?'

Mr. Uchiha's eyes widened. "That school doesn't just accept any students. Your daughter must be very intelligent."

"Actually, yes. I'm quite proud of her." Sakura smiled at her dad, feeling a little bit better about herself.

After dinner, Sakura followed her mother to wash the dishes. No words were exchanged between her and Sasuke and he seemed to be avoiding her also. While her father and Mr. Uchiha were talking, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. 'Like I care wherever he is... he could jump off the fire escape if he wants to.'

"Sakura."

She paused as she turned to him. "What?" Was he going to laugh at her for being a simple girl? Or tell the whole school about it... gods... tell Ino about what he saw? "Go on, you can laugh at me. I won't get mad. I already get enough from your finance anyway, one more won't hurt me."

"Why would I laugh at you?" he asked plainly. "I just wanted to ask if you were finished with your homework."

"...Sorry, I'm.. I'm just not feeling well." she lied. "No, I haven't even started. My family doesn't own a car, as you can see we don't even have a garage. I walk home."

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "Anyway, I just wanted to compare notes."

Sakura felt irritated at this point. "What is with you and your obsession with your homework anyway?" she snapped, but remembered to keep her voice low so that their parents don't get a word of what they're saying.

"..." Sasuke looked uncomfortable as he shifted slightly. "...Do you want to walk outside for a bit?"

"I guess..." Sakura didn't know what possessed her to agree but there was something intriguing about Sasuke wanting to tell her something, not that she wanted to admit it to the world but... whenever she sees him, he would usually be alone. She wondered why he never really mingled with their classmates seeing as Hinata described him as one of the most 'sought-after males' in their school.

* * *

When they were on the rooftop, Sasuke broke the silence by starting, "My father expects me to take after the company. I can't let his expectations down. He expects me to be... the best in class. To be the best and to be..." he had gripped his hands tighter. "...like my brother." there was a drip of hatred in the way he pronounced the last word.

"I can't think about other things than being the best in class and so I must always be the best until my father acknowledges me... as Uchiha Sasuke and not as my brother's shadow..." suddenly the wind started picking up before he faced her directly. "And I won't settle for second best."

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura remained silent but felt a tingling running up her spine as he fixed his dark, unwavering gaze on her.

"You're my rival."

* * *

A/N: Tcha-da! What do you think? Not what you expected eh? XD Review and tell me! I'll work on the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Accidental Stolen First K...

Chapter 5--The accidental stolen first kiss

A/N: This is the last chapter I will update until I can get back from my vacation. Until then, I'll probably get some ideas. lol. Thank you all for reviewing! Suggestions on what you guys want to see help too.

* * *

"You are my rival."

Sakura stood there confused. "M-me? Your rival?" her voice came out as a squeak. This was ridiculous. She found the idea of it ridiculous. Before she could say anything else, Uchiha Sasuke had already climbed back down.

She rushed back down trying to tail him so she could tell him that it was pointless because she wasn't planning on staying in the school anyway. But then, when she finally reached him, he was with his father as they were preparing to leave.

"That was a wonderful dinner, Mrs. Haruno. Thank you," Mr. Uchiha said politely. "I haven't had a home-cooked meal since... since my wife passed away."

"Oh.. w-we're so sorry to hear that..." Sakura's mom lowered her head slightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's been five years. Me and my children are strong, we have been able to make do. You're a very lucky man, Mr. Haruno." Mr. Uchiha gave him a pat on the back. "To have a warm family such as this. It's getting late and Sasuke has to prepare for school tomorrow. Good evening."

When they left, Sakura felt a huge weight off her shoulders. Now she would have to break it to them that she wanted to transfer school right  
away. Since they were feeling so happy, maybe after her news, they wouldn't be so hard on her. "Mom... Dad..."

"Honey, where were you?" her mom ushered her to them. "The Uchihas have already left."

"I was..." Sakura shook her head and took a deep breath. "I have to talk to both of you about something."

"What is it, sweetie?" Both of them cast worried glances at each other before turning to her. "Was it the tofu?"

"No.. mom," Sakura led them both inside first and let them sit on the living room couches. "Mom, dad... I... I want to go back to my old school." There. She said it. This statement made her parents look slightly aghast. Her father brushed some of her hair from her face. "But, Sakura... you're not... really serious are you? It's only been your first day... you're probably just stressed..."

So much for not being so hard on her. Sakura's mom was suddenly quiet, all the warmth from her had disappeared. "Sakura, me and your father come from very ordinary and simple families. We've never been given scholarships to schools such as what you're having. All in all, I'd say you're very lucky to be able to study in a school like this. Think of the job opportunities in your credentials..."

"Forget my credentials! I don't care anymore. I just want my old life back!" Sakura said in frustration. Everything that happened earlier that day, flashed before her eyes. From when Ino waved her pompoms at her, to when she slapped her in the cafeteria. Hot tears stung her eyes. "I hate it there! I don't ever want to go back...ever!"

"Think about what you're saying!" her mother suddenly shouted making her tremble. "I won't have any of that in this house, Sakura. You can't throw it all away just because you had a bad day. You're going back to that school tomorrow whether you like it or not. "

"You absolutely have NO IDEA what I've been through today! " Sakura's voice rose. A bad day was nothing compared to the hell she's experienced. Sakura's been nothing but nice and friendly. It was just that Yamanaka Ino.. Sakura realized then that she hated the color yellow.

"Don't you raise your voice to your mother, Sakura!" her father who had been quiet up until now, slammed a hand on the coffee table finally silencing her. Her father was usually calm and composed but it was like he was a totally different person than before. "Go to your room."

The tears she was trying to hold in finally flowed and she got up and ran to her room. She shut the door behind her and collapsed face first on her bed. Flashbacks of Hinata hiding behind the tree, Ino bumping her making her drop her books, to getting the highest marks in Chemistry, to Sasuke catching her crying at the back of the school were revolving around her head. And then, Shino's words, 'Hinata was so happy when she made a friend...'

Naruto's face even popped up with his trademark foxy grin. 'Be seein' ya around, genius girl!' It faded and Uchiha Sasuke's image remained, 'You are my rival.' She beat the bed weakly with her hands thrice. Her sobs had died down and all that remained were her sad hiccups. At the back of her head, she reminded herself that she still had to study and had a pile of homework to do, but she pushed it all away. She didn't want to think about school or think about anything else.

Eventually, her eyes closed and she succumbed to sleep...

* * *

The next morning, Sakura got up and forced herself into the shower. When she passed by the mirror, she looked like a mess. Her hair was  
everywhere and her eyes were swollen. She looked sick enough to be admitted to the school nurse for the rest of the day. Heck, the hospital too, if  
she gave herself a black eye and a fat lip. 'That could work... considering I'd rather be anywhere but in Section A..'

Who was she kidding? She turned to the pile of homework that was still left unfinished and groaned. She still had enough time to do them  
considering that it was 5:00 in the morning. She didn't feel like it but she needed to pass them today.

Her rage had been subdued but she was still unwilling to go to school. After her shower, she was bent over her study desk jotting down answers as she opened her textbooks. At least it kept her mind off things for a while, maybe if she pretended Ino didn't exist, school wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Sakura reached school and things were pretty much back to normal... except for the people who whispered whenever she passed by them. Okay, so  
it still wasn't. But Sakura could pretend, couldn't she? At least she still had Hinata, she'd still believe in her. Speaking of the Hyuuga, she was spotted leaning against the very same tree Sakura saw her when they first met.

Instantly curious, she moved up behind her to see what she was looking at. Sitting on the grass were Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuke Kiba who were  
playing with a little puppy. She wondered why Hinata was eyeing them so carefully. "Hey Hinata..."

She gasped slightly and turned around to face her. "Oh... it's just you, Sakura-san. Good morning!" she said cheerily. "Good morning to you  
too. Say..." Sakura's voice trailed off as she peeked again where Hinata was looking at. "You don't happen to like Naruto or Kiba... do you?"

Hinata's face turned red. "Er..." she looked uneasy that she got caught but eventually, she confessed, "I... I like Naruto-kun." her pale face turned red as a tomato. Sakura's mouth fell open. A demure girl like Hinata had the hots for the blonde prankster? She wouldn't believe it if it didn't come out of her mouth. "Really?"

"Yes, please d-don't tell anyone!" Hinata blurted out, hugging her books closer to herself. "Of course I won't. Secret's safe with me," Sakura assured her. "Have you ever talked to him?"

"Nuh-no... I've never been able to form more than two sentences when I'm in his presence." silver eyes strayed back to where they were before averting back to Sakura. Then, a small smile appeared on her lips. "He.. he said, 'hi' to me once..." then, her smile faded. "..but I ran out of the room after that...He hasn't spoken to me since. I'm such a baka..."

"Don't say that, Hinata. You're just really shy. Maybe if you talk to him again--" Sakura suggested but Hinata shook her head vigorously. "I can't. I'm too nervous. Maybe it's better it stays this way." But Sakura knew that every girl who responded that way was obviously in denial of her feelings.

Before Hinata or Sakura could move from their spot, a familiar, "HEY, GENIUS-GIRL!" could be heard. Sakura smiled slightly and took Hinata's arm. "Come on, it's not so hard." and he pulled the protesting girl towards them. "Hey Naruto! Kiba!"

"Hey, you remembered our names!" Kiba said, smirking. "This is our new addition to our group!" he said as he held the small puppy in his arms. "Name's Akamaru!" it barked approvingly. Hinata's eyes sparkled, "K-kawaii!" and she petted it on the head gently.

"Hey genius girl! How's things?" Naruto began. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Sakura squinted as she tried to recall something. "Forgotten? Bout what?"

"You said you'd eat lunch with me and my pals the next time around. Say..." Naruto suddenly beamed. "Hinata-chan" he said in a voice that made Hinata turn even redder than she already was. "You wanna join us too?"

Sakura nudged her and whispered sharply in her ear, 'Say, yes...!' Hinata suddenly mumbled out jibberish. "A-ano, er... aah..ummm...amm... er..."

Sakura sweatdropped before turning to Naruto. "That's a yes!" Hinata stopped and stared at her pink-haired friend, finally speechless.

"Awright then. See both of you later! Me and Kiba got things to do, right Kiba?" Naruto elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop that!" Kiba growled at him before putting Akamaru down. He looked a little nervous. "S-see ya later, Sakura..." a slight pause as his eyes transferred to the meek Hinata. "...Hinata-san." he mumbled before Naruto dragged him off.

When they were far away, Sakura squealed and hugged Hinata. "Now that wasn't very hard, now was it?" Hinata, still red in the face, moaned. "Oh... dear... I just know I'll do something to mess things up."

"Don't be so negative, everything will be alright. You'll see," Sakura smiled genuinely for the first time today as she stepped away from her. "He asked you to eat lunch with them, doesn't that count for something?"

"I...I guess," Hinata smiled a little. "Thank you, Sakura-san."

"Sometimes girls just gotta make the first move. Guys are too slow sometimes," Sakura giggled. "We can get Gaara and Shino to join us too."

"Ano, Gaara-kun's absent toady because he's sick. But Shino-kun won't mind," Hinata and Sakura were practically skipping to class. Sakura was glad she could finally thin of other things besides the troubles she had. But it wasn't until she entered the room that reality dawned upon her again. Sitting on his desk was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. When she had entered, his onyx eyes looked directly at her.

But refusing to let her emotions run her, she simply pretended she didn't see him and moved over to her seat.

Obviously, Uchihas didn't like to be ignored as she heard the shifting of the seat against the white tiled floor and then, footsteps towards her direction. Her heart was hammering, it was hard to keep track of what Hinata was saying, it was something about Naruto again, but she didn't want to admit that she wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Haruno." Sakura tensed but she calmly tilted her head to look at him. Suddenly remembering that he was at her house yesterday, panic flared in her senses again. What if he had already told the entire school that she was just there on a scholarship. Or worse... if he told Ino that he was at her house... 'I don't care if he told Ino...' a defiant voice said in her head.

Sakura put on a fake smile. "Hai, Uchiha-san? Is there something you wanted to talk to me about? Is it about... HOMEWORK?" she stressed the last word thinking that was most probably the reason but still maintained her sweet innocent-like composure.

Not moving or having the slightest bit of emotion on his face, he replied. "You can keep trying to hide it, but eventually, we will see who is better." Hinata glanced from Sakura and back to Sasuke, clueless at what was going on.

Sakura's mask disappeared. "...Why don't you just give it a rest, Sasuke? I just got higher marks than you in ONE test. Stop making such a big fuss about little things." Most of the students who were already inside stopped talking and had made a circle around both of them watching the scene unfold. Not a single girl in school dared to talk that way to an Uchiha. Sasuke's lips pursed into a frown, he said nothing but leaned against the table with both hands pressed on the table as he gave her his famous death glare.

Not to be outdone, Sakura returned the glare evenly. They were inches away from each other's faces but they continued their little glaring match. Suddenly from behind Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi passed by with his briefcase oblivious to what was happening, "Good morning, class!" and accidentally swinging it over the back of the brunette's head... making him lose his balance and fall forward...!

((A/N: yeah, another version of naruto and sasuke's scene in the anime. XD lmao! Ahem, I just couldn't resist. Sorry if it's not original. ;;))

Both their eyes flew open and there was this surging sensation from her fingertips down to her toes. She would open her mouth to scream not out of happiness but of pure shock but it was covered by his. Students all around them gasped and their mouth fell open, not really expecting this to be the outcome.

They both pulled away from each other and Sakura covered a hand over her mouth. Then, grimaced and rubbed the back of her hand over her lips repeatedly as if to rub out the tingling feeling of his lips on hers. She saw that Ino had fainted somewhere back there and she didn't care. Anything that had been building up in her from day one suddenly all came back to her. Her classmates' faces were a blur, the only face she saw was his. Her self-control was lost replaced by seething rage.

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS, YOU JERK!" without thinking, her right arm fell back a little only to swing forward swiftly. Sasuke didn't have time to react just as Sakura's fist struck him in the face!

((A/N: Although I did add this little twist. XD))

Sasuke fell backwards and Kakashi tapped on the board to get the class' attention. "Haruno, I'm afraid hitting your classmate is against school rules. I'm sorry but I have to give you detention after school." before adding giddily, "But that was a mighty good swing! Sasuke's body flew--_whoosh_!" the students just looked at him strangely so he cleared his throat. "I thought it was funny... Anyway, someone please assist Uchiha Sasuke to the nurse's office... oh, and while they're at it, bring Yamanaka Ino as well, it seems she has fainted." he glanced around class. "Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji."

"Oh man..." lazy Shikamaru scratched the back of his head uneasily. "Whatever. Chouji, you carry Uchiha over there. I'll get Ino." Chouji gave him a teasing look. "What? She's lighter. Now move your butt before I do it for you!" Sasuke was awake but he seems to be in shock. He didn't even move when Chouji hoisted him up.

* * *

A/N: And now a sneak preview of chapter 6.

Chapter 6-- Double Date Disaster Preview The movie house was crowded, stuffy and dark. Sakura didn't like it very much but as long as Hinata was happy. Naruto was nothing but a gentleman to everyone the entire night, even Kiba was surprised. Now Sakura knew why Hinata liked him so much, maybe it was about time Hinata confessed to him, but she didn't want to force anything on her just yet, she bet the idea of it was enough to make Hinata faint. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Thanks for agreeing to come," Naruto suddenly said but in a low voice as to not disturb the other viewers.

"No problem, anything for friends," Sakura said, although there really was a deeper meaning to it. She could see even in the dim theater, Naruto's usual happy cheerful face became so serious. Perhaps he was pulling her leg again? She chided, "Whacha lookin' so serious for, Naruto?" he shook his head in reply.

Suddenly, she felt Naruto enclosing his hand around hers before bending closer to her ear and whispering, "Sakura-chan... I really like you."


End file.
